It Takes Two to Tango
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy is smart, sarcastic, hard to read type of girl. Natsu is a party starter,a bit of a manwhore,& the next in line CEO of his dad's corporation. Until when his parents find about his 'parties' and the concessive amount of times finding lost whores in their mansion, they were done. So unless Natsu could fix his mess, his cousin will inherit it. That all changes until Lucy comes.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't updated any of my stories, and yet again, I'm making a new story. TBH, I got author's block in three of them, and it's hard to overcome an Author's Block because if you write with an author's clock you end up with a shitty story. And the ones where I don't have author's block, I just want it to be great and edit it at least._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL._

* * *

Chapter 1:

The news spreads like wildfire. Natsu Dragneel has yet again ruined his family's name and as always it's because he threw some party.

A party that can probably compete against frat parties.

"So, how was Grandeeney-"

"Shut up Gray," the pinkette groaned as he leaned back on his chair.

"Didn't you sign that pledge paper to not do drugs, and alcohol or you'll be benched in any of your sports activities?" Gray asks as he takes a bite of his apple.

"I got away with that, Coach wouldn't even let me get bench for the next to games while we're in the preliminaries," Natsu replied back to the raven.

"Coach should,because I'm sure as hell know we could do great without you-"

"You seriously want a substitute QB who hasn't even played a single game in varsity?" Natsu asks him, giving him an incredulous look.

"Romeo might be a sophomore-"

"The kid would've been tackled down as soon as four Mississippi's are being yeled!" Natsu exclaim.

"During JV games, he got his team first down all the way up in the end zone!" Gray yells.

"Whatever..." Natsu mutters "... I got bigger problems.."

"And that is?" Gray ask really not interested.

"Parents," Natsu answers and Gray 'oh' in response ", they said that if they come back home with the aftermath of a party, or some girl I slept with, they would send me Saber-"

"Our school rival!? How low do your parents get?!" Gray asks Natsu, shaking the pinkette.

"Can you just let me finish," Natsu snapped, pushing Gray away, who huffed in pain ", anyways I have plan to upgrade my good boy level."

"Ha! Like you'll ever be like Golden Boy Loke!" Gray scoffed.

"I don't need to be golden boy status, just enough to make my parents think I'm capable of inheriting the company, now here comes the hard part," Nats begins, and takes a deep breath ", do you know anyone who's capable of changing me?"

Gray went silent, and thought hard and snapped his fingers when he got an idea.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Gray beamed.

"Are you serious Gray?! Out of all the people who pick Lucy Heartfilia?! It takes two to tango,but if you make me ask her for help, it's like me trying to kiss myself," Natsu ranted, hitting the raven head with his first.

"Ow- Lucy is the only one who's capable to tolerate people, she got Gajeel to stop bullying on some kid by only staring at him!" Gray explained.

"I don't care, not going to do it! Lucy self esteem seems to be so low, I don't know if she just surprise attacks you ot something!" Natsu rambled, and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you grow a pair, because I man doesn't sound like a weakling like you."

"I know your guilting me to do it Gray, I'm not falling for it," Natsu scoffs.

"Guess your cousin might inherit the company-"

"Fine I'll do it!" Natsu exclaims, as Gray fist bumps the air in victory.

* * *

Gray snickers as the pinkette scowls at the raven, as he stands up and walks over to a blonde busy doing work.

Natsu awkwardly coughs as he reach his destination, and took a seat in front of the blonde, who was color coding her work.

"Hi, my name-"

"I know who you are you don't have to say it," the blonde says flatly as she highlights another sentence in pink, then switches highlighters, not even bothering to look up.

"Um...Okay-"

"Cut to the gist pinky," the blonde cuts him off, and then finally looks at the pinkette with a raise eyebrow ", I don't have all day."

"Okay, I need you to help me get my family's image back to normal, by making me act like a good boy," Natsu confessed to the blonde who made a cold chuckle.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" she asks as she highlights another sentence, then rest her chin on her hand, and looks at Natsu with a intense stare.

The awkward tension was so intense, but it seemed like Natsu was the only one feeling it because Lucy looked bored.

"Please, just give me a month or two, and I'll never bother with you again," Natsu pleaded.

"Why don't you ask help from your friend Gray?" Lucy asks, and points at the raven who was giving them both two thumbs up.

"He's stupid, he'll make everything else worse," Natsu answers, and looks back at the blonde who continued highlighting ", so what do you say? Will you help me?"

"No."

"What do you mean no!?" Natsu exclaimed in anger.

"How do you know I'll even help you, pinky you don't even know, and I'm sure I'm considered invisible-"

"Is it because you never gt invited to the parties? Lucy I'm so sorry-"

"Stop cutting me off pinky, what makes you think that I never been in a high school? I hosted one last month, and almost got the cops in my house," Lucy deadpanned rolling her eyes as she takes her pencil and start writing.

"You mean the one with all the college students?"Natsu asks the blonde in disbelief.

"No, the one with the four year olds having a tea party," the blonde replied back sarcastically.

"Shit... That was your cabin?" Natsu asks, and the blonde rolls her eyes not bothering to reply back.

"Why don't you just leave already, I gave you my answer," Lucy says coldly.

"Ow- That hurt princess," Natsu says feigning a hurt expression.

"I hardly care if you get hurt or not; look your friend is calling over to you," the blonde replies back, and points over at the raven again.

Natsu sighs, and stands up, and pushes the chair back to it's place, and looked at the blonde.

"I'm not giving up yet," Natsu declared to the blonde.

"It would be better if you given up already, as you can see, it takes two to tango."

The pinkette walks back to Gray who had a smile on his face.

"So what happened?" Gray asks, anticipating that the answer was a yes.

"She said no, but I'm not giving up yet," Natsu replies back, and sat down.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!Never gonna-"

"I get it wanna be Rick Astley," Natsu says scowling.

"So what are you going to do to make her say yes?" Gray asks as he writes something down.

"Easy, woman usually like being saved right? So think about, how we ask a couple of varsity jocks to try and attack her, and you know, I'll be the one to save her," Natsu explained to Gray who smirked ", great plan right?"

"Great plan indeed."

* * *

The blonde wipes of the sweat ff her face after dance practice.

"See you tomorrow Senpai!" one of the students say, waving goodbye as Lucy smiled back, and waved, walking to the girls locker room, changing back to her uniform.

After she was done she close the door, as she puts earphones on her ear, and starts listening to music.

Walking as five buff guys walks over to her, with smirks in their faces.

"What are you doing here sweetcheeks?" one them asks. But Lucy could only hear the blaring music, and walks as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

They pulled one of her earpiece out, and Lucy glared intensely at the large jocks.

"What do you want, I have club activities to attend to," Lucy asks boredly.

"Does it include you being topless?"

"No, it includes me breakdancing," Lucy replied back flatly.

Then the five guys start walking closer, and closer to her, until she couldn't escape anymore.

"Just so you know, I have hell of a right hook."

"What?-"

A certain pinkette, and raven start darting towards where Lucy were, yelling "We're coming to save you Lucy!"

But when they already got there, five of the jocks were clutching either their stomach, or badly bruised nose.

"...What happen?" Natsu asks in disbelief.

"I'd like to see varsity jocks playing football rather than trying to gang bang me," Lucy sneered putting back the earphones back in her ear, walking away.

The pinkette, and raven helped their teammates up, who groaned in pain.

"Blondie can pack a punch, and she wasn't lying when she said she had a hell of a right hook, because it hurts like a bitch," one of them mutter, and Natsu sighs, as ruffles his hair in frustration.

"Shit, I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't punch a girl," says a ginger head.

"It's okay Hibiki," Gray reassured, patting him on the back.

"Hey Gray, can you help them all by yourself? I gotta do something."

Gray nods his head, and Natsu dashes for it.

Searching everywhere to find a certain blonde.

After a while, he finally found something blonde, and runs for it.

As soon as he realises that it was Lucy, he sighed in relief, and walks towards her.

"Lucy-"

"Did you make them go after me?" Lucy asks, not even bothering to turn around as music blares everywhere giving a rhythmic beat.

"You breakdance?-"

"Don't ignore the question pinky!" Lucy snapped.

"I did," Natsu confesses, feeling guilty.

Lucy turns around, and after that, all you could hear was a loud slap.

Natsu covered his left cheek, and gave a low chuckle.

"I deserved that didn't I?"

"I can't believe you stoop as low as that just to get me to say yes, what the hell is wrong with you? Ever even bother how about how I felt about your idea? Natsu, are you even sure it'll work? Get things first through your thick head, why don't you just stop partying, and being a manwhore?!" Lucy exclaims pushing the pinkette.

"Because it's not easy!" Natsu replied back.

They were causing a scene, but the two could hardly care. For only knowing each other since their free period, it seemed like they were some old friends fighting about something.

"What do you mean it's not easy?! Pinky you're making it hard for yourself because you're saying how it's not easy!"

It hit Natsu hard right after Lucy said that, his tense muscle felt more relaxed, and he just stood there, in awe.

"Help me."

"Not like it'd be any good-"

"Lucy please," Natsu begged grabbing Lucy's shoulders.

"Natsu you make it seem like the world is going to end," Lucy says rolling her eyes.

"It will, ones Sting gets the company-"

"I'll help you," Lucy cuts Natsu off through her gritted teeth.

"Really?" Natsu asks in disbelief.

"I don't want that bastard of whore to get anything," Lucy sneered.

"What does he have to do with you?"

"Everything."

* * *

 _A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Yeah hopefully it was good chappy :)!_

 _If liked or loved, review, add in favs, or follow this story! And give me your opinions and ideas! Love & Peace! - MOI!_


	2. Chapter 2

For the surprising lack of reviews, I'm still going to make this chappy :D. Yay! #hiatus with my other fan fics! Yay!

UNEDITED

* * *

Chapter 2:

"So she said yes? How? I mean we've done every single thing, during lunch period yesterday we tried to lure her with my charms-"

"You mean my charms?" Natsu corrected Gray, as he smacked the pinkette in the head.

"No! I mean my charms, I mean, just look at you," Gray says, shuddering ", anyways, we even tried a pretend gang bang, wtf man,did you say you'd eat her pussy or something?"

"First off,ew man, what the hell is wrong with you, second thing, I just told her about Sting, and how he'll probably take over the company, and she got all ex girlfriend and shit, and says she'll help," Natsu explain to the raven who scrunch up his nose.

"Ew, who would date that blondie (Sting), cocksucking, cunt?"Gray asks in disgust.

"I don't even know if they ever dated, I mean Sting and I are kinda buddy, buddy, and he would've told us if they ever dated, so I guess not, maybe a one time fling? And Lucy might be heartbroken, and want revenge, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Natsu ranted.

"Tsk, Sting is really getting some major F-bombs on him lately, next thing you know, in one of his one night stands, he'll actually received the biggest F bomb ever, not like I care, but that would be so amusing to see," Gray chuckled, as Natsu rolled his eyes off.

"I might hate Sting, but he's family so I'd rather not think about that, but to be honest, yeah that would be pretty amusing," the two laughed, and talk about something else onwards, until their first bell rings.

As the two walk back to their homeroom, they stumbled across something much more entertaining than doing their homework they needed to catch up on.

A blonde, and silver head. Who would've known the greatest best friends in the world will fight.

Well to the people's eye.

These two had their friendship a bit bumpy during the past week, and it definitely hit sky rocket as soon as Lisanna found out Lucy's recent company yesterday.

But Lucy already knew the damage that could be done after talking to Natsu yesterday, and she doesn't it regret one bit.

"You take everything away from me! My sister! My Parents!" the silver head screeches, yet the blonde was calm, and cool, and stood their, watching the silver head ramble on about how Lucy is forever stealing everything from her.

"Good thing you know you didn't think I was some shadow, when clearly, I was."

Lucy got closer to the silver and smirked.

"Pathetic," she says in calm tone, as people watched the drama ", never have I stolen something from you, I'm pretty sure they were just comparing us, and majority of the time, you get all the compliments."

"So before you say something, at least make sure you have the evidence for it, pushover," Lucy sneered, and smiled innocently as she started walking away until Lisanna yelled out something.

"Bitch!"

"Honey, we both know you think that I'm the evil one, you could say that all you want, I could hardly care less," Lucy says, and turns back walking to her next classroom.

Everyone was dumbfounded, confused, and awestruck. It was rather interesting to watch two best friend who were inseparable, and now fight over some guy, well in this situation, more like a one sided love story- Unless, this 'guy' or Natsu, liked Lisanna back.

Which is funny because Natsu sleeps with every girl out there, call him a manwhore, and who could bat an eye and say 'At least we know I'm not a virgin, unlike you.'

"Yo!" Hibiki says, motioning Natsu and Gray to come over to the ginger head.

"What happened? We just got here?"

"Lisanna,and that chick Lucy, they've been arguing for the past ten minutes,and you have no idea how eager I was for them to fight, too bad Lisanna is kinda like a pussy, no one wants a Strauss having bad records anyways," Hibiki tells the two, who just stood there in awe.

"What were they fighting about?" Gray asks Hibiki, who smirked and whispered into the ravens head ears as the pinkette looked annoyed at the two as they giggled like freshman girls.

Natsu looked skeptically at the two before getting annoyed and yanking the raven away from Hibiki, and dragging him to homeroom.

As the bell rings, the two took a seat in the back, as the pinkette glared angrily at the raven.

"What was that about?!" pinky whisper shouted.

"What do you mean?" The raven said oh so innocently.

"Oh don't act like a goody to shoe to me Ice Cube, tell what that twat Hibiki said to you before we both start yelling out Flame Brain, and Ice Brain!" Natsu whisper shouted, as the raven puts his hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay... Geez...-"

"Just spill it Gray," Natsu says annoyingly.

"Don't push me!"

"Stop being such a pansy and just do it!" Natsu exclaims, as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the two chicks were fighting over you, it was that obvious," Gray says boringly as he picks his nose, and flicks his booger to a random direction "apparently Lisanna has had a crush on you ever since grade school, she's like a stalker version of Juvia, except it's for you."

"Don't compare Juvia with Lisanna, that's just scarring."

"Suit yourself, but it's the truth, apparently Lucy was too tired of hearing her best friend yap about you, along with her hearing Lisanna about her and you, seems like blondie came prepared," Gray explained putting his feet up on his desk.

"Why are you acting like you're Hijikata-san!" Natsu exclaims as he hits the raven in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for dumbass! I just told you what Hibiki told me!" Gray yelled back at Natsu as he rubs his swollen head ", anyways this isn't a crossover, why are you saying something that's not Hiro Mashima's making,even in the first chapter it clearly says 'I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL,' might as well add 'I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA' Gee Natsu, do you want the author sued for using such copyrighted language-"

"Shut up Popsicle, you talk more than a Japanese trap rapper, can you just stop yapping already, you already get enough screen time," Natsu grunted,as he hits Gray's head again ",not the point, I never knew silver had a thing for me,damn it, now how can I even face blondie without feeling guilty at all that I ruined their friendship-"

A folder plops on Natsu's desk as he and Gray look at it skeptically, and open up the manila folder.

 **HOW TO BECOME A GOOD BOY- SADISTS VERSION**

The two nervously lift their head up to see a blonde standing in front of them with crossed arms.

"If you don't follow the rules, I'll make you commit a seppuku," the blonde says in a sadistic voice as she gave them an evil grin.

 _"She's not feigned by the broken friendship at all!"_

* * *

"Damn it," Gray grunted as he threw is trash and run his hand through his hair as his underwear exposed through the public eye.

"Your pants," Natsu reminded Gray as the raven only grunted back, and searched in his backpack.

"It's not fair how I have to bring five extra pairs of pants because of my Mom's stupid habit of making me do this," Gray mumbled angrily as he shoved his pants on.

"Quit yapping,we have to get to the courtyard for my lessons-"

"It's you're fucking lesson, how about I stay here and eat some ice cream and you go-"

"Nope, you're coming with me, you told me about blondie, we're both going down to hell together," Natsu replied back sadisticly as Gay sweatdropped.

"You make it sound like I committed a crime Tabasco Freak, you're the one whoring around, not me," Gray groaned as he follows the pinkette.

"In my defense, I haven't fucked or partied in two days-"

"Yeah right! I so saw you walking out of the janitors closet yesterday!"Gray pointed out, as the two bickered all the way to the courtyard only to find someone that's not the blonde.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia has sent me here to take you somewhere," a butler like man said, as the two sweatdropped at the scene.

"Where are we exactly going?" Natsu asks nervously as he and Gray followed the man to a limo.

"Miss Heartfilia said to keep things on a low, so I would have to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the ride," he replied back as he opens the door for the two.

Once they were all inside, the car revved up and drove out of the street.

"What if she's planning to kill us?" Gray asks nervously as he began to sweat.

"That wouldn't happen," Natsu reassured, but his words didn't sound very confident.

"What id she makes a bonfire, and cooks us!?" An image of both of them tied up on a stick popped up in their heads, as they shivered in horror.

"No, not possible, this is a romance fan fic anyways, so it's definitely not possible, right Natsu? Right MISTER BUTLER-SAMA!" Gray exclaimed as he began to panic, soon Natsu slapped the raven in the head and looked at him in the eye.

"Get over yourself Gray! I'm the main character here!"Natsu corrected him, as the pinkette switched roles with the raven head, and began panicking.

 _"You should get over yourself."_ the driver and Gray thought in their heads.

"Anyways, I ever knew she was an S, I always thought she was neither," Gray blurted boredly as he looks out the window.

 _"Bipolar much!?"_ Natsu thought in his head, as soon as Gray began drinking wine that was left out in the open.

"Maybe I should start dating her, you know, because I'm an M, and all-"

"Nope, the image is more scarring than you comparing Juvia and Lisanna together," Natsu replied back shaking his head.

"Well I can't date a masochist if I'm an M too!" Gray retorts back, as the driver seem to sweatdrop at the thought of hearing the two teenage boys rambled on about something so... Scarring.

"I'm the main character in this story! Not you! And so is Lucy, get over yourself!" Natsu shot back as they start a heated battle.

"Maybe the story could have been better if the title was: _Gray's M Choice_!"

"Ha! Like the author would make something like that-"

 **A/N: Hi guys! I'm making another story called Gray's M Choice, hope you enjoy!**

 _A raven head walks past a large sakura tree as he felt something hit his head._

"Nani?! What is this!"

 _"The sakura trees are out again... They look so pretty..." the raven hears someone mutter_

 _He whips his head to the direction, and found a pretty blonde girl looking up at the sakura tree._

"Tell me this isn't happening! What the hell is this! This is totally changing to a different story!"

 _The raven was sure he had never seen that girl before, and it wasn't likely to find a new student at their school, and so he walked closer to the blonde._

 _"Are you new here?" he asks._

 _"Ah!" the girl whips her face and then-_

 _Shows a blue haired masochist who was drooling all over Gray-sama-_

"Okay that's even more scarring!" Natsu exclaims cutting of the scene, as Gray glared at the pinkette.

"In my defense, that story is waaaay more better than this shabby rookie fanfic made by an author who hasn't even updated a single story of hers yet, so I have every right to do so!" Gray says proudly with arms crossed, as Natsu sweat dropped.

"You're in this story..."

"WELL YOU'RE ALWAYS THE MAIN CHARACTER NATSU! WHAT IF I WANTED TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER FOR ONCE, AND EVEN IN THE ANIME YOU WERE ALWAYS THE MAIN CHARACTER-"

"We're here."

Those two words were enough to stop the two from bickering on. The two look out the window and saw a large shadow cascading over them, as they look at the large building in horror.

"She brought us to a dojo!?"

* * *

A/N: FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, IT'S NOT, IT'S LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND ALSO I'M UPDATING SOME STORIES FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS YEAR.

IF LIKED, REVIEW, OR ADD IN FAVS, OR FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND OPINION! LOVE AND PEACE!-MOI!


	3. Chapter 3

HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE GRAY SHOULD BE JUST ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS ALREADY, AND NOT A SUPPORTING ONE, BECAUSE A. HE GETS THE MOST SCREEN TIME B. HE TALKS MORE THAN THE ACTUAL MAIN CHARACTERS. LOL. THIS STORY SHOULD JUST TURN INTO GRAY'S M CHOICE.

REMINDER: NATSU IS A FUCKBOY LOL, WE ESTABLISHED THIS A LONG T ASS TIME AGO (MORE LIKE 2 CHAPTERS AGO, BUT STILL!)

unedited.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Welcome to Kamu Dojo, my name is Erza are you ready for hell?" asked a red head, who's voice was filled with coldness, as she looked down at the two teenagers who were shivering in fear at the sight.

"Ah... Ano... Excuse me but we're here for Lucy-"

"Silence, if you want to get here alive- Wait did you just say Lucy?" the redhead said in change of emotions as her appearance looked softer.

"Ah, yes, um she sent us here-"

"Why didn't you say so! Come on!"

Soon, the two boys followed the redhead inside the large dojo, and looked around in fear.

"How do you know Lucy?" Gray asks starting a small conversation.

"War."

"Um. You said you were Erza right?" Natsu asks, or more like flirtatiously as they could hear voices of people saying 'Again! And swing your sword with your soul!'

"That's kaichou for you, if you call me formerly again, I'll have to force you to commit seppuku," Erza said coldly.

"Hai kaichou," the two said unison and saluted.

Soon after that, they were followed by silence, and again with the dojos booming voice, and Natsu and Gray's way of breaking the silence by asking how large the dojo was, or something along lines with that.

But, soon, they finally reached a paper screen door, and it felt like they reached the heavens as they looked at with sparkling eyes as if they just won a trophy.

It all ended when Erza slide opened the screen door only to see disappointingly a blonde holding a bamboo sword, and with angry eyes.

"Took you long enough to get here Manwhore 1 and Gray's M Choice," Lucy said in a mocking tone.

 _"How'd she know about that!?"_ Natsu thought referring to Gray's M Choice.

"Anyways, enough of the introduction, here is today's lesson," the blonde starts of as he points over to an open space and looked at the two, as they quickly scrambled to the location of where Lucy pointed at, and stayed still.

"Since you," Lucy says pointing at the pinkette ", have not changed your manwhore ways, you need discipline, discipline is something everyone needs, so the first thing I thought of discipline is learning the basics of a samurai."

 _"This has totally turned into a different anime! This was suppose to be a rom/com anime!"_ Gray and Natsu thought.

"Yes, Lucy-sama said was right, so today, I will be your Sensei, not kaichou, or Erza, but your sensei, so stand up," the redhead said sternly as the two stood up in unison, as Erza threw clothes at them ", wear that."

* * *

"What the hell is this!? Again!" the redhead yelled as the two again swung the bamboo sword.

.

.

.

"Louder! A samurai has proud in his voice, you shall remember to protect the ones you love, and fight with your soul, heart, and mind!"

.

.

.

"How come I'm the one doing this too?! I'm not the one who's been whoring around!" Gray exclaimed, as the devil red head glared at him evilly, and Gray quickly began to swing his sword faster than before.

Lucy watched boredly as the two shouted in unison, and swung their sword in perfect timing. The redhead watched approvingly as she watched with a grin, and made a 'thump' noise with her sword causing the two to stop.

"That was okay for being a bunch of football players," Erza commented, as the two sweatdropped.

 _"Was that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?!"_

"But now it's time to test your strength..." Erza trailed off as she walked around them, as the two thought they'll have to fight each other and get things over with "... By swinging a log!"

"Nani!?"

"If you are able to swing a sword without a sweat, you should be able to swing a log, a log is heavier, but can strengthened-"

"Chotto matte Erza-san, pinky is not here to become a samurai, and as much as I would like to watch Manwhore 1 swinging a log that's heavier than him, he's here because of discipline, and it's already half lunch hour, so why don't we get something to eat?" Lucy suggested as she gets up.

"But Lucy-sama, what will be the whole point of being disciplined if we serve them lunch, even I have not gotten food in my body for the past two days," Erza pointed out as Lucy merely smirked evilly.

"Exactly."

Gray and Natsu looked at each other with furrowed brows, until they saw what coming, after moments later the blonde, and the redhead came back with curry, and rice in their hands, left them on a table that was in front of the raven, and pinkette.

 _"Is this another anime rip-off we just pulled off!?"_ Natsu and Gray thought in shock. (Aka that super ass old episode of Naruto with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to steal some bells from Kakashi-sensei)

"The first person who makes a move to get the curry would not eat, if you win, you get the curry, simple enough?" Lucy asks the two as they nod their head, and Lucy and Erza suddenly takes out a hot pot out of nowhere.

They began to cook effortlessly, as the food begins to boil, and the curry sitting on the table, still, with steam rising from above.

The two boys watched the curry, and the hot pot like a hawk, as the the two girls emerged into a conversation.

"Natsu," Gray starts, as a stagelight suddenly drops on him ", I just want you to know..."

"What is it?" Natsu asks dramatically, as a stagelight drops on him.

"That I'm the one that's going to eat the curry..."

". . ."

After the long silence, a sharp tension started to grow between them.

"Baka, don't make me laugh, who said you were going to get the cutty first!?" Natsu asks as he rolls up his sleeves, and moved his face closer to Gray

"Because I've endured at least three days of eating just instant ramen, bone head," Gray retorts, as a vein pops out of his forehead, as he rolls up his sleeves, and moved his face closer to Natsu.

"Don't get too cocky when you haven't even gotten the food yet, ice block," Natsu said back, as he hit his forehead against Gray's

"Flame brain."

"Ice Princess."

"Fire breath."

"Ice cube."

"Tabasco freak."

"Ice dick-"

Suddenly, a loud burp emerges out of nowhere as Natsu and Gray turned to the noise, and noticed a small petite girl, with long blonde hair, with a soft smile.

"The curry!" the boys said in unison, desperately snatching the empty bowl back and forth at each other.

"Was I not suppose to eat it?" the petite asks, standing up.

"No, you did more than well, this made me calculate well on how they can withstand anything," Lucy replied back writing something down.

"May I ask why you decided to agree upon their proposal Lucy-san?" she asks

"Personal reasons, though it seems to me no one has noticed my slight change in behaviour after that incident," Lucy replied back, as she sighed

"We all assumed you were only bottling up your feelings, and you always acted like that, even before the incident," Erza answered, as the ruckus of the two boys continued.

"Huh, I never really cared, I thought I changed, but I guess I haven't," Lucy muttered to herself.

"Lucy-san, you have changed," the petite says to Lucy, smiling at her, as Lucy looked at her confused ", your boobs got bigger."

The two teenage boys slowly drop the bowl, and balled their tears out.

"The curry..." they balled as the three girls watched the two.

Until Lucy quickly got over it and slapped both of the boys causing them to sit upright again.

"Shut up!" Lucy yells angrily as she leans her body against the wall ", manwhore 1, and Gray's M Choice, meet Mavis, Mavis, meet Manwhore 1 , and Gray's M Choice."

The two boys looked at the petite blonde who smiled at them, as they angrily glared the the petite, who continued to smile and stood up from the floor.

"Nice to meet you fuck boy Natsu, and Masochist Gray," Mavis said as she stuck her tongue out, and gave the peace sign, giving a middle schooler vibe.

The two boys suddenly felt an ice cold vibe blown at their face as they sat frozen at Mavis who continued to give a dazzling aura.

The atmosphere soon changes as the two boys scowled at the petite blonde.

"Who the hell think she is, eating our curry-"

"Urusei baka!" Lucy yells out as she scratches her head ", Don't mess around with Mavis, and she's not younger than you actually think she is."

"What do you mean?" Gray asks the blonde who looked pissed.

"She's one of my family friends, but don't get deceived from her looks, she's actually 32 years old,"Lucy said as she walked back towards the hot pot.

The two boys jaw dropped, and stayed still.

"Look what you did Lucy-san, you turned them into stone," Mavis stated as she happily eats the meat from the hot pot.

"My alter ego came out, I'm sorry," Lucy apologised as she goes back to being to her normal monotone voice.

"I think you have changed well after that Lucy-san," Erza approved as she takes out a strawberry cake and continues to eat it.

"Really, arigato Erza-san," Lucy said back to the scarlet, as the three girls continued to eat in peace.

* * *

"How did training go?" the little girl asks the pinkette who looked like his soul just got sucked out.

"Like hell."

"Natsu-nii-chan, it's not that bad, Lucy-san is taking care of you anyways, you'll be fine," the bluenette says as she happily places the cookies inside the oven.

"She took me to a dojo today!" Natsu cried out as he makes his body into a ball.

"With Gray's M Choice?" the bluenette asks, as she walks back to the counter.

"How come everybody knows about that!" Natsu yells.

"Well this is a fictional, and a fan fiction story right?"the girl asks as Natsu nods his head ", everyone basically knows what the hell is going on then."

"Not me!" Natsu thought in his head.

"Well, it all depends in the author's way of writing style, you see nii-chan, if the other puts something in humorously in a fictional or fan fiction,it might be taken lightly, but if it's put it in seriously, it can be taken more serious than most parts that are put in, so if it's meant to be known throughout characters, then it will be put in more humorously rather than serious," the girls explains.

"I have no idea what you just said Wendy, did you even speak English or Japanese?" Natsu asks dumbfoundedly at the girl.

"To put it in more simpler terms Nii-can, the author meant to put Gray M Choice as something everyone would know," Wendy deadpanned.

"Ohhh...- Wait how come I'm only knowing this 'till now!?"

"Really, I thought everyone knew," Wendy replied back semi-shocked ",now the joke is ruined because you're so dumb nii-chan."

"How is it my fault for not knowing!?" Natsu yells.

Wendy shakes her head and said ", this is why you bang girls daily, you must've left your brain to each girl you slept with reminding them how they regretting ever fucking with you-"

"That's mean!" Natsu yells pointing at his sister.

"Well it's the truth nii-chan, no wonder why you can't commit," Wendy sighs dramatically as she rest her head on the palm of her hand ", how am I ever going to become an aunt!?"

"I'm only seventeen!" Natsu thought in his head, and sweatdropped as the bluenette dramatically sniffles.

* * *

A/N: YEH YEH, I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES, BUT I DID IT ON THIS ONE! BE HAPPY! ALSO, MY INNER CHILDHOOD IS COMING BACK AFTER LISTENING TO SHAKIRA AGAIN, SHE WAS PROBS MY FAV ARTIST WHEN I WAS SEVEN. SEVEN. LOL.

IF LIKED PLEASE ADD A REVIEW, OR ADD IN FAVS, OR FOLLOW THIS STORY! AND YOU CAN ALWAYS GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND OPINIONS! LOVE AND PEACE- MOI!


End file.
